Begins Again
by spfly3024
Summary: Dalam mimpinya, ada seseorang lain selain dirinya yang memeluknya bahkan menciumnya, ia tak yakin pasti siapa sosok yang ia lihat tengah memagut bibirnya itu, tapi yang jelas sosok itu terasa sangat familiar./Wonsung/Yaoi/Oneshoot


Hi~~

Tooru kambek :D #dirajam

hihii

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_percayalah, apapun yang kulakukan itu semua untukmu…"_

"_bertahanlah untuku.."_

**Splash!**

Tubuh namja itu terhenyak, manic segelap zet itu membulat dengan nafas terengah juga peluh yang tampak membanjiri wajah, leher serta tengkuknya. Baru saja, beberapa detik berlalu ia merasa berada dalam mimpi.

Dalam mimpinya, tempat itu terletak di samping sebuah bangunan megah. Tak ada apapun disana, hanya ada sebuah kolam yang berada diantara dua pohon maple. Ia melihat dirinya berdiri di sana dengan menggenggam sebucket bunga aster merah dipadu baby breath, sebuah perpaduan yang sangat indah.

Dalam mimpinya, ada seseorang lain selain dirinya yang memeluknya bahkan menciumnya, ia tak yakin pasti siapa sosok yang ia lihat tengah memagut bibirnya itu, tapi yang jelas sosok itu terasa sangat familiar.

Tempat itu… bangunan itu, kolam itu…

Kronologi yang percis sama dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini.

.

.

"hyung~ kau di mana?"

.

.

Ia merasakan hembusan angin dengan aroma daun maple berhembus lembut, membuatnya terpaksa kembali memejamkan mata. Dan seperti yang ia duga. Mimpi yang lebih seperti kajian segala memori itu terekam jelas didepan matanya.

Dalam mimpinya yang lain, tempat itu tak ubahnya sebuah tempat yang tampak tak terurus. Rerumputan yang tumbuh sehat, beberapa jenis tumbuhan yang berbunga kuncup, dan pohon itu… Sebuah pohon ginkgo di ujung pandangnya. Pohon berdaun kuning saat gugur itu masih terlihat teduh dan hijau. Di mana ia mendapati sosok familiar itu tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"… _berjanjilah kau akan tetap di sampingku sampai akhir…"_

Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan suaranya sendiri. Ia kembali tersadar dari 'mimpinya'. Tersadar sekaligus menyadari sesuatu, setelah mengalami beribu mimpi aneh akhir - akhir ini, akhirnya ia menemukan potongan puzzle terakhir dari misteri hidupnya. Itu bukan mimpi, melainkan sebuah klise dari potongan sebuah kisah.

Dan sisanya hanya suara deru nafasnya yang ia dengar sendiri begitu memburu. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, seperti tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Bibirnya bergetar yang juga tampak pucat.

"ti-tidak mungkin…"

.

.

"hyung…"

**Sreet!**

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku seperti sangat familiar dengan tempat ini.."

"eoh? Aish.. sudahlah kajja! semua sudah menunggu kita"

.

.

* * *

.

.

A YeWon Fanfiction

.

**Begins Again~**

**.**

.

.

Spfly3024~

.

.

HAPPY READING~ :D

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menjadi sempurna bukan lagi keinginaan choi siwon. ia sudah sering terbilang sempurna, ingat?

Tapi itu tidak menjamin si perfect siwon akan bahagia. Menjadi orang nomber satu di groupnya bukanlah apa-apa, jujur saja ia bahagia. Tapi ketika 'entah hari' ia berubah menjadi pria yang berusia, akankah semua masih sama? Waktu masih berputar dan terus mengalir tanpa bisa kembali ke masa sebelumnya, tapi hidup choi siwon masih sama, hampa dan dingin…

Choi siwon hanya seorang manusia, ia tidak akan merasa puas hanya karena di sebut sempurna. Karena nyatanya ia sendiri tak merasa begitu. Sisi lain dalam dirinya merasa kosong, menjadi seseorang yang menerima banyak cinta membuat hatinya sendiri tak ada yang menjamah, berdebu dan usang. Ia sudah mencoba mengabaikan hal itu, ia berusaha berjalan dengan pemikirannya –biarkan semua mengalir seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi tetap saja ia salah, bukan itu yang harusnya ia lakukan. Sebagian dari hatinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Dan sesuatu itulah yang ia sendiri belum kasat pasti, ia butuh cinta dalam hidupnya.

.

Sebatang mawar putih ia pilih menjadi buah tangan ketika ia berniat mencari jati dirinya. Ralat, bukan mencari, melainkan memastikan bahwa apa yang dibutuhkan oleh hidupnya itu adalah cinta.

Im Yoon Ah tampak tersenyum manis di sebrang sana, ia melambaikan tangannya kearah siwon yang baru saja sampai di tempat mereka berencana bertemu. Yoona adalah gadis yang baik juga cantik, wajar saja siwon menyukainya. Siwon tidak berbohong, ia benar-benar menyukai dongsaeng di agensinya itu. Karena itu ia datang kali ini untuk memastikan perasaannya itu benar.

"untukmu.." ucapnya lembut menyerahkan mawar putih yang dibawanya tadi dengan dibarengi sepasang dimple indah di pipinya sebagai bonus. Yoona tertawa pelan sebelum meraih mawar tersebut.

"terima kasih oppa."

"bisa kita masuk sekarang?"

"tentu.."

Keduanya memasuki restaurant, satu rencana siwon berjalan sempurna. Ia tidak yakin, tapi ia merasa… itu bukan yang ia mau.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hampir saja yesung melempar buku yang di bacanya kearah pintu kalau saja siwon tak segera menampakan dirinya dibalik papan jati itu. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut? Ini hampir tengah malam ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Dahi namja berjuluk 'art of voice' itu berkerut, siwon tampak berjalan menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah kusut.

"kukira kau akan pulang ke apartment mu.." siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam lalu duduk di samping yesung, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yesung.

"bagaimana kencannya?"

"flat" jawab siwon singkat membuat yesung mendesah jengah.

"bukankah kau bilang yoona adalah yeoja yang tepat? Kenapa? Jangan bilang yoona menolakmu huh?"

"bukan begitu hyung! aku tidak tau. ketika aku bersamanya, aku memang merasa bahagia.. tapi aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang hangat" ia berhenti sejenak, lalu mendesah. "dan aku sadar, yoona bukan seseorang yang kucari" lanjutnya lirih.

Yesung memutar bola matanya, "lalu?"

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, yesung kembali menghela nafas.

"itu artinya kau harus mencari orang lain.." usul yesung asal, sebenarnya ia juga bingung harus menghibur siwon dengan cara apa. Jari telunjuknya terulur menekan dahi siwon, mendorongnya menjauh dari bahunya sehingga keduanya bisa saling bertatapan.

"tapi siapa?"

"karena itu aku mengatakan agar kau mencarinya bodoh!"

"hyung.. kau sama sekali tidak membantu. Setidaknya bantu aku.." rengek siwon seperti seorang anak-anak yang tidak diijinkan bermain oleh orang tuanya. Yesung mengernyit, demi apa si raja karisma choi siwon merengek padanya?

"baiklah.." jeda sejenak, yesung memasang pose berpikirnya, "bagaimana dengan tiffany? Dia cantik, baik.."

"dia baik padamu karena dia menyukaimu.." siwon memjawab malas.

"hey! Jangan mengada-ngada!" yesung menyempatkan diri memukul kepala siwon, membuat si empu meringis.

"bagaimana dengan sooyoung? Bukankah orang tuanya teman baik orang tuamu? Atau Victoria? sulli? Ng~ bagaimana dengan sungmin? Kau sering melakukan fanservice dengannya kan? Kau tidak merasakan sesua-mmmbb" siwon membekap mulut yesung dengan tangannya yang besar, hyungnya itu mulai berbicara tak jelas.

"ah.. jangan bicara lagi hyung.. kau membuatku pusing. Lagi pula aku tidak mau berurusan dengan si evil lagi.." yesung mulai berontak mendorong tangan siwon sejauh mungkin dari wajahnya.

"yak! Itu kekerasan kau tau?!"

"aku tidak peduli, aku mau tidur. Aku lelah…"

"yah! Ini kamarku!" siwon tidak menjawab, ia memilih berbaring si samping yesung lalu memeluk pinggang namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mengubur wajahnya di bagian belakang pinggang yesung.

"aku lelah hyung.. rasa bersalah itu terus menghantuiku, rasanya seperti diikuti sesuatu yang besar dan sangat dekat. Aku tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi semakin aku mengabaikannya, semakin aku merasa hampa.." ucap siwon pelan, suaranya tidak terlalu jelas karena teredam. Tapi itu cukup jelas sampai di indra pendengaran yesung. yesung diam dan hanya menatap iba dongsaengnya itu, memilih mengusap rambut siwon dengan jemarinya.

"tidurlah.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

'_Aku tidak suka sendirian'_

'_aku kesepian…'_

'_kau melupakanku siwon'_

.

Cahaya jingga langit sore menerobos jendela kamar, membuat pemilik kamar membuka mata dari tidurnya. Sejenak ia mengamati ruangan tempat ia berada kini, sampai ia menyadari bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamarnya.

Tes!

Siwon terkejut ketika tiba-tiba setetes cairan hangat keluar dari manic kembar obsidiannya, mengalir melewati pelipis, telinga, lalu jatuh dibantal. Tangannya terulur mengusap cairan itu, memastikan bahwa cairan itu adalah air matanya.

Dan… benar.

Ia mengetahaui segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya maupun dalam dirinya sendiri. Sangat mengerti sehingga segala sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan harus terprogram dengan baik, baik untuk dirinya juga semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Siwon sadar ia tak sempurna seperti apa yang penggemarnya katakan tentangnya, ia jauh dari kata sempurna. Karena itu, ia selalu belajar tentang dirinya juga kehidupannya dengan sangat baik, sehingga tak ada yang tidak ia tau tentang segala sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Itu semua agar ia bisa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sangat baik sampai ia bisa cukup pantas disandingkan dengan kata sempurna.

Sayangnya ada satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Dimulai dari ia yang mengijak remaja hingga sekarang, setiap ia membuka mata dalam kehidupan 10 tahun terakhirnya, disitu letak dimana ia seperti asing dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika ia membuka mata dari tidurnya, tidak ada yang salah, dimatanya hari selalu indah. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya ia selalu merasa menyesal, entah untuk karena apa dan untuk siapa. Hatinya selalu terasa nyeri dan ngilu, sebuah rasa penyesalan yang menekan dadanya hingga disana sangat sesak.

Dan air mata itu, sebenarnya apa yang ia tangisi?

Ia selalu menangis di setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasakan perasaan yang ia sendiri tak tau mengapa begitu menyiksanya. Ia bosan di permainkan oleh dirinya sendiri, ia jengah tapi ia tidak bisa benar-benar menghindar dan berhenti. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, siwon mencoba membiasakan diri, tapi lagi-lagi rasa sesal itu semakin menjadi, semakin membuatnya sesak dan sakit, semakin membuatnya tersiksa.

Siwon selalu merasa sangat menyesal, tapi ia tak tau untuk apa. Siwon terdiam, tangan kanannya merayap menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. disana.. disana letak di mana ia merasa dipermainkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu berpikir hal yang sama setiap hari, sebenarnya apa sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui tentang dirinya?

'_aku takut…'_

'_siwon kau melupakanku'_

'_aku kesepian…'_

"argh!" ia mengerang, menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebelum membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. Siwon merasa ia mulai gila.

.

.

.

Shooting MV. Yah.. inilah kehidupan choi siwon. menghibur orang lain, bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana arah hidup membawanya, ia menyerah mencari misteri hidupnya. Bukan menyerah sebenarnya, hanya mencoba bersabar, semoga saja dewi keberuntungan mau berbaik hati memberinya sebuah clue untuk memecah misteri hidupnya itu.

Siwon berjalan menapaki jalan setapak, mendapati dirinya memeluk seseorang 'itu' seraya berjalan beriringan. Seseorang dengan wajah bersinar yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi abstraknya.

**Splash!**

Seolah ditampar, ia kembali di sadarkan dari khayalannya. Siwon menoleh kebelakang, keadaannya masih sama. Ia tengah berjalan bersama para crew ketempat dimana ia sebagai model akan melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk sebuah MV. Mereka memilih berjalan kaki karena tempat yang dituju tidak dapat di askes oleh kendaraan seperti mobil.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat. Lagi-lagi bayang-bayang aneh itu menghantuinya, dimanapun, kapanpun, ia tak pernah lepas dari bayangan yang tak asing tapi ia juga tidak tau apa itu. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat bangunan tua dengan beberapa pohon maple.

Tunggu. Pohon maple?

Ia pernah mengunjungi tempat itu beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama rekan-rekan segroupnya untuk sebuah bakti sosial. Dulu bangunan tua itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan, tak lama dari super junior mendatangi panti asuhan itu, ia mendengar panti asuhan itu di pindahkan ke kota. Pantas saja jika bangunan itu tampak tak terurus.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya merasa 'Déjà Vu'. Ia pernah berada di sini bersama seseorang 'itu'. Perlahan pandangan siwon berkabut dan kabur, namun ia bisa melihat jelas beberapa potongan kisah yang tiba-tiba terpapar di depan matanya.

'_aku kesepian siwon..'_

'_aku sendiri..'_

'_disini dingin…'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak peduli meski butir hujan jatuh bertubi-tubi seperti ingin menjatuhkannya, ia tetap berlari menerobos gelapnya badai yang melanda kota seoul. Tanpa berpikir ia perlu sebuah mobil untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya, di kepalanya hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Ia harus segera memastikannya sebelum semuanya kembali mengabur.

"_tunggu sebentar lagi, dan aku akan menjamin kau bahagia.. aku janji.."_

Siwon menggeleng tidak percaya, ini tidak mungkin. Ia semakin menambah gerak langkahnya, meskipun tubuhnya beku, ia tidak peduli, ia tidak memerlukan sebuh mantel untuk sekedar menghangatkannya. Tidak bahkan ketika hatinya lebih dingin dari tubuhnya kini.

Terima kasih untuk hujan karena telah menyamarkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya telah basah oleh air mata, hanya matanya terlihat merah. mata adalah jendela hati bukan? ia tidak dapat berbohong.

"_aku mencintaimu, hari ini, esok, dan selamanya…"_

Obsidiannya menyipit, sekedar untuk memastikan namja yang berdiri di bawah pohon ginkgo itu adalah sosok 'itu'. Semakin dekat ia dengan sosok itu, semuanya semakin jelas untuknya. Mengapa ia selalu merasa menyesal untuk hal yang tidak ia ketahui, mengapa ia selalu meneteskan air mata setiap ia bangun dari tidurnya, mengapa ia selalu seperti merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan melihat sosok itu kini, ia mengerti ini adalah sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya, fakta dari misteri hidupnya, potongan puzzle terakhir atas segala masalah abstrak yang ia alami.

Sosok itu, bayang-bayang itu, mimpi-mimpi itu, adalah kehidupan masalalunya…

Yang siapa sangka, jawabannya ternyata begitu dekat dengannya.

Sosok itu terlalu dekat ternyata. Tapi mengapa takdir seolah mempermainkannya? sehingga sosok yang sudah bisa tergapai oleh uluran tangannya itu seperti di jauhkan oleh beribu jarak. Sampai ia harus melewati lekukan labirin yang memusingkan terlebih dahulu hanya untuk meraih sosok yang hanya terpisah oleh jarak tipis tak kasat mata.

"hyung?" panggil siwon lirih. Sekarang, memanggil nama yang sudah tak asing itu terasa berbeda. Sebuah perasaan luar biasa rindu tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi setiap bilik jantungnya, hingga rasanya begitu berdebar. Padahal, bukankah setiap waktu ia selalu disamping sosok itu? Tapi setelah semua misterinya terbobol, mengapa ada rasa yang berbeda? Dengan kombinasi rasa yang mengharukan, sedikit terasa lawak, lucu. Siwon sungguh mengagumi detak debaran jantungnya saat ini. Seperti menemukan harta karun yang tak ternilai, begitu tak terdefinisi.

Sosok yang membelakanginya itu berbalik, tampak sedikit terkejut ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Rasanya ingin tertawa, seseorang yang disebutnya hyung itu, sedang apa malam-malam seperti ini berada di taman tak jauh dari apartment miliknya? Berdiri di bawah pohon ginkgo yang bahkan belum menguning, dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut kemeja tipis dan surai halusnya yang sedikit acak kini basah total terkena guyuran badai. Apa ia tersesat dan lupa jalan pulang lagi? klise.

Siwon diam sejenak mengatur dadanya yang bergemuruh. Rasa haru, tak percaya, rasa bersalah dan bahagia. Ia masih tak percaya ini. Benarkah ini nyata?

Dengan langkah yang sudah kacau, siwon menghampiri sosok itu, menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan, memeluknya erat seperti sosok itu akan menghilang ketika ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Siwon tidak tau, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semuanya begitu mendadak untuknya, kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanya kini meledak di kepalanya berhamburan entah kemana.

"maafkan aku yesung.. maafkan aku.." tangis siwon pecah. Tidak tau sejak kapan seorang choi siwon bisa menangis menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. Yesung tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya. Sedikit lebih lama dua tubuh yang sama-sama basah itu berpelukan.

"akhirnya kau mengingatku.." ucap yesung akhirnya dengan suara parau, sebelum siwon merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya melemas dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Mata bermanik caramel itu terbuka, sedikit mengerjap menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Bola matanya bergerak memindai langit-langit ruangan asing tempatnya berada kini. Yang terakhir kali ia ingat, hari itu adalah hari terakhir dimana jika siwon tak juga mengingatnya, maka ingatannya pun akan dihapus, itu yang ia pelajari dari mimpi-mimpinya. Jadi malam itu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan langkah kakinya membawanya ke apartment siwon, ia menunggu lama sampai akhirnya siwon datang dan memeluknya. itu terakhir yang dia ingat, selanjutnya ia terbangun di tempat asing tersebut. Tidak, ini tidak asing. Ia pernah kemari sebelumnya, ini kamar apartemen siwon.

"sudah bangun?" yesung menoleh, ia mendapati siwon duduk di sisi kanannya. Siwon menatapnya, yesung tidak tau arti tatapan itu, hanya saja terasa lembut dan hangat. Yesung mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, ia mengusap pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri ketika ia bergerak.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu" ujar yesung tanpa menatap kearah siwon, siwon tidak menjawab. Ia justru duduk mendekat kearah yesung, meraih wajah yesung sehingga dua pasang beda manic itu bertemu.

"kau mengingatnya lebih dulu?" Tanya siwon lirih, matanya sudah memerah. Yesung tau siwon tengah menahan tangisnya mati-matian.

"kenapa?" tanya siwon terpotong, tersedak oleh air matanya sendiri yang terus mendesak keluar.

"kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu? Agar kau bisa mengataiku tak waras?" yesung menahan nafas, ia melihat siwon menggeleng pelan, tak kuasa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"karena itu tugasmu untuk menyadarinya" lanjutnya lirih.

"dan membiarkan dirimu sendiri terluka, begitu?" yesung diam menatap siwon yang sudah bergetar karena mulai menangis. Kedua tangan siwon beralih menangkup rahang yesung, mendekatkan wajah tanpa cacat itu sehingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"oh god! Yesung.. aku merindukanmu.." ujar siwon di sela tangisnya. Yesung menyerah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan. "aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang, yang ternyata… itu kau."

Siwon mengusap pipi yesung dengan kedua ibu jarinya, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya wajah itu percis sama dengan yesungnya dulu. Namja yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah yesungnya? Yesungnya yang dulu pergi ketempat yang tak bisa ia susul, kini wajah itu ada di genggaman tangannya. Sedekat ini? Bahkan nafas mereka kini berbaur menjadi satu.

"bagaimana mungkin kau ada sedekat ini tanpa aku sadari?"

"karena kau bodoh.." sela yesung, suaranya bergetar. "kau selalu membuatku menunggu.."

"sampai aku akhirnya menyerah.." jeda, "tidak sadarkah bahwa kau itu bodoh?" lanjut yesung dengan suara pecah.

"maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu, aku bersumpah! Maafkan aku yesung.." melihat siwon yang menangis di depan matanya mau tidak mau cairan yang sudah menggenang di bbir matanya itu jatuh juga. Ia merasakan siwon menarik tubuhnya masuk kedalam pelukan hangat siwon, pelukan yang bagaimanapun keadaannya selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"aku tidak tau berapa banyak lagi aku harus meminta maaf darimu, tapi –"

"cukup, aku mengerti.." potong yesung, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang siwon. "aku mengerti, kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku.. maaf karena aku akhirnya lelah dan tidak bisa bertahan.."

.

Mereka membayar waktu yang terlewatkan dengan berpelukan sebagai gantinya. Berdua, saling menghangatkan di tengah badai. Siwon yang duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan yesung dalam dekapannya. Saling menikmati keberadaan masing-masing, tanpa suara. Hanya diam, tenang…

Tuhan telah memberi mereka satu kesempatan, siwon mengerti ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya, dan bisa ia pastikan, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"aku masih tidak percaya kau adalah sosok yang selalu menghantuiku.."

Mendengar ucapan siwon, yesung tersenyum. Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup, memeprbaiki posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuh hangat siwon "jadi kau menyesal?"

Siwon makin mengeratkan dekapannya, "tidak sama sekali.."

"sebenarnya malam itu, ketika kau menyarankan daftar nama yang harus ku coba untuk ku kencani, aku hanya ingin kau yang menghiburku, memelukku, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melukaiku, dan kau melukai dirimu sendiri"

Yesung terkekeh, ia mendongak lalu mengecup bibir siwon singkat. "aku minta maaf untuk itu, aku tidak tau kau mencintaiku, dulu maupun sekarang." Ucapnya menggoda.

"kita bisa memulainya lagi kan? Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku, aku berjanji. Tidak, aku bersumpah! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku akan melindungimu.."

"whatever.." yesung mengejek, ia tertawa pelan hingga kedua manic indah itu tenggelam membentuk bulan sabit.

"aku serius yesung!" bentak siwon tanpa sadar. Yesung langsung diam, ia mendongak menatap wajah serius siwon dengan matanya yang secerah bulan malam itu. begitu bersinar.

"tentu saja.." ia mengecup pipi siwon, tangannya beralih mengalung di leher namja yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu –kekasih masalalunya.

"Jika di kehidupan masalalu kita tidak bisa bersama, kita akan bersatu di kehidupan kita sekarang. Dan sekalipun kita masih tidak bisa bersatu sekarang, kita akan dipersatukan kembali di kehidupan kita selanjutnya. Terus seperti ini sebelum kita benar-benar bersatu."

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "itu tidak akan terjadi.." jawabnya tegas membuahkan tatapan bingung yesung yang menggemaskan. Siwon melepas tangan yesung yang mengalung di lehernya, kembali memeluk yesung gemas dengan erat.

"itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah semuanya. Tidak sekarang, kehidupan mendatang, dan kehidupan mendatangnya lagi. karena tuhan menginginkan kita selalu bersatu meski kita harus kembali dilahirkan berbeda, lagi dan lagi. Seperti sekarang.. kita akan selalu ditakdirkan bersama sekarang, nanti dan selamanya." Ujar siwon mantap penuh percaya diri. Terdengar suara tawa yesung, siwon merenggangkan pelukannya sekedar melihat wajah kekasinya.

Siwon mengangkat sebelah halisnya, "kau tidak percaya?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung dan dahi mereka menempel sempurna.

Yesung menggulum tawanya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"aku percaya.." jawabnya lembut.

"aku mencintaimu.."

"aku lebih mencintaimu.."

"aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini"

"aku mencintaimu lebih besar dari kau mencintaiku" ucap yesung tak mau kalah.

Siwon terkekeh, "apapun" jawabnya mengalah sebelum dua bibir itu bertemu, berpagutan. Melumat satu sama lain. Menyalurkan cinta yang begitu banyak tersimpan –membayar berapa banyak waktu yang mereka lewatkan.

Cinta.. ya, mereka saling mencintai.

Dulu, sekarang, nanti dan selamanya…

**FIN~  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi~ tooru imnida ^^/ *basa-basi* #plakk~

Ada yang nyadar ga ini sequel? Ga ada? -_- #bwahaha

Ff ini sequel ff tooru yg 'Resignation', inget? #reader: engga juga.. *pundung

Sequel ini muncul sekedar untuk mengklarifikasi (?) typo's yg sangat terkenang d'ff resignation hha

Gini loh, tu ff sbener'y bersetting jaman kuno(?). Tapi d'nisan yewon aku tulis 2013 ya? nah! Itu typo's yg sangat ngena(?) ._.v

Mianhae~

Dan jadilah muncul ff ini :D

Mungkin agak maksa, tp ya~ nikmati ajalah #jduakh xD

Makasih yang udah mau baca readerku sayang :* #thousandHug&kiss


End file.
